


Besotted

by w_x_2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Perhaps with the Riddler, but not with you Ed.”





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 7th day of mmom 2018. Set during s04e14 – after Ed went to see Oswald but before seeing Lee.

Ed awakens surrounded by a pleasant warmth, the sheet against his skin feels soft and the- why are there sheets against his skin? He _always_ sleeps clothed.

 

His groan is loud, and almost resigned, eyes still shut as he desperately hopes the Riddler didn't take over his mind and body during the night.

 

Ed's already angry though when he opens his eyes because he knows that despite his hopes, this doesn't feel like the bed he fell asleep on. This one is way more comfortable, plus he doesn't feel the edges of the single mattress on either side of his body.

 

“ _You_ -” Ed hisses as he turns to the body next to his. The man is facing away from him but he recognizes the hair with ease even though it is mussed from sleep, rather than carefully styled into a mess.

 

“Guess you're no longer the Riddler,” Penguin drowsily comments as he slowly turns to face Ed.

 

“I can't believe tha-”

 

“ _Relax_ ,” Oswald interrupts to enunciate, blinking his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the bright light of morning. “You're not completely naked.”

 

“You're in bed with me!” Ed protests as he sits up while keeping the sheets bunched around himself, all the way up to his neck.

 

Oswald smacks his lips together. “For _your_ information, I rejected the Riddler. _Twice_.”

 

“As if,” Ed replies with disdain and clear disbelief.

 

“I _did,_ ” Oswald emphasizes, eyes now wide open and expression filled with annoyance.

 

“You're the one in love with me.”

 

Oswald laughs manically. “You managed to stomp that feeling out of me.”

 

“Oh please, you're still besotted with me.”

 

The Penguin hmms, shrugs and finally concedes, “Perhaps with the Riddler, but not with _you_ Ed.”

 

“And that's why you happily gave in on his third attempt!” Ed accuses vehemently. “I can't believe he got you out of Arkham!”

 

“He rubbed himself off on me,” Oswald corrects.

 

He sounds angry but Ed is angrier.

 

“What did he do for you in turn?”

 

Oswald sits up, all harsh movements which show his displeasure at the conversation. “I asked him not to do anything because even if I despise you, the body is still yours too.”

 

“What. Did. He. Do.” Ed demands. The Riddler and him may now be two separate beings, but he's not stupid. He knows the criminal in bed with him well enough to realize that Oswald is being precise with his words. They are measured and careful, and that means that he isn't telling the full story on purpose.

 

The penguin growls from deep in his throat and reveals, “He kissed me while I pumped my hips into my own hand and _that_ is it.”

 

“Bet you loved having your lips on mine,” Ed replies in a manner that indicates he's thoroughly abhorred by the thought.

 

Oswald throws the cover off of himself and leans to the side and away from Ed so he can get up.

 

“Don't walk away.”

 

The shorter man hisses and Ed is unsure if it is at himself or the pain caused by placing weight on his leg first thing in the morning. “I really prefer the Riddler,” Oswald utters like it's something Ed doesn't know. It's muttered between gritted teeth and Oswald barely glances at him over his shoulder before he takes a step toward the direction of the bathroom. “He knows how to find me.”

 

“You can't just-”

 

“I can,” Oswald corrects and pointedly turns so that Ed can see him in all his glory. “And the best thing? I don't even have to deal with you coming after me because I am not the one who's ashamed of his morning predicament,” he knowingly utters as he looks at Ed's lap even though it is covered and he can't truly tell if Ed is as hard as he is.

 

Oswald watches Ed's eyes flickering up and down his body, widening as he takes in his complete nakedness. The taller's man mouth opens and closes with no sound emerging, and his cheeks darken to a rosy shade. Oswald grins in triumph and doesn't bother hiding it. Ed's features turn upset in response and contentedly, Oswald turns back around to resume his exit.


End file.
